


Oceans At Their Best

by izumi_kamikura



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi_kamikura/pseuds/izumi_kamikura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux gets a little tied up when a incident involves him, a sea dweller, and a quarrel turned make out in the ocean depths</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There'2 a legit rea2on we never go to ED'2 place… Sollux Captor thought less than pleased with his aspiring that swiftly running out of precious oxygen whilst sinking to the bottom of the ocean with a harpoon trained on your heart was a particularly trying predicament or anything. Or the fact that the certain troll with the harpoon just happened to be that one 'a22hole' of a hipster high blood that had actually gotten away with convincing you to show up here.

Well not here, under the salty depths in the middle of the ocean, but more along the lines of a desolate beach, per se. It wasn't like you could actually go to Eridan's hive anyway seeing how it was about five fucking thousand feet underwater. Well maybe not so drastic, but still the point was you weren't and would never go there. You obliviously lacked the ability to swim anyways. Why would anyone want to be able to swim to start with?

And that is how you ended up in this incredibly annoying development to begin with. That specific predica- wait one motherfucking second here. You don't say 'specific'! You can't say '2peciifiic'!

That certain predicament, as you implied earlier and more successfully now, was life threatening to a certain extent but that wasn't the actual reason you were so hysterically angry over. It was times like this when your Ψiioniic abilities really begin to flare thus rendering your already colored sight into an even more headache inducing haze of red and blue. At least it temporarily shut out the voices you consistently heard.

So maybe you should thank the asshole who was giving you the most annoying and anger inducing smirk of victory for the momentary silence? HA! What a stupid idea! You cringed at the thought. Almost as much as you grimaced at the sight before you;

"Get the hell away from me fii2hdiick!" you yelled when his harpoon left its carefully trained position on the left of your chest to be quickly discarded but somehow wait patiently floating nearby still within reach. However that wasn't what got your blood boiling and your words flying. Nope. It was that stupid way he snatched your double shaded glasses off your astonished face that made you slap at his outstretched hand and kick at the equally as stupid way his mauve cape silently floated in the currentless ocean.

Great. Another horrid idea since this only caused your gray jean clad leg and white shoed foot to succumb to the entanglement of said purple cape. Stupid hipster. In fact you didn't even think capes where a hipster fad; just something he tried vehemently to pull off as old fashion deal or to look badass while submerged underwater. To you, he pulled off neither.

"oohh come on Sol. Just breath, it's not evven that hard." That dumbass joked but how the hell had you understood him anyway? Every time you tried to get a word out all that escaped were a frenzy of bubbles frantic for the surface and of course the gnarled gurgle of a word that he apparently understood perfectly fine. Must be a sea dweller thing. liike beiing amphiibiiou2. You thought for the hundredth time while your red and blue vision swam and your attempts at breaking the surface far far above began to lessen in hostility.

But you thought that it was then as your pathetic attempts at desperately clawing at the sea water surrounding you in some form of swimming that the thought actually occurred to you. That he might actually let you drown. Would he? It seemed to bounce around in your frenzied thinkpan that he might allow you to die down here in the gloomy depths where the only light was the almost mesmerizing shimmer of the golden beams from the sun above that pierced the shallower surface and the harmless glow of your own glowing eyes. It reflected off the smooth glass in his hipster specs you realized. The combination of blue and red cast an eerie flush of purple across his grey skin. Or maybe he wa2 blu2hiing? The insanely prosperous notion shot through your unprepared thinkpan before you could chase it down and command it in your lispy voice to not, under absolutely any circumstances, flip your shit. But it did. And now all the resonating anger was slowly leaving your veins as you understood that this asshole was about to commit a deadly crime.

He wa2 goiing to fuck wiiith the quad2.

So maybe taking the quadrants fatally seriously was more along the lines of something your best bro Karkat would be morally enforcing with strict judgment. However you couldn't help but allow the stray thought to scurry across your processing department while that moronic sea dweller grasped your forearm to bring your distressed flailing to an abrupt cease along with your train of thought. What had been previously arresting your thoughts earlier? You couldn't even remember the things you had been formerly thinking about. Right about now the only things you could comprehend under this suffocating blue abyss was that you were:

a) drowning with zilch assistance from Eridan

b) said sea dweller was giving you a seductively smoldering look

c) you had abso-fucking-lutely no idea what to do about a or b

Oh god. He really was doing that wasn't he? Giving you that deceptively ablaze want like he knew what the hell you might be thinking about. And no you hadn't been thinking about him, like that. Or had you?

"Kismesis…?" he asked lamely while his other hand moved to grip your opposite forearm and once again you noticed how the water didn't seem to distort his voice. How he wasn't bothering to kick his legs in that swimming fashion you couldn't replicate and that was causing them to swiftly tangle with your limp ones. Or how his cape that you still found irrevocably frivolous was slowly beginning to fan out around the both of you and mutely mirror the shimmer cascades of streaming light from the surface. Or how he still had your glasses gripped in his hand and pressing against your forearm while the ringed digit of his opposed hand still clung to your opposite arm.

Oh and how you were about five seconds from blacking out. Maybe that's why your thoughts were wondering so much. Or why for once, when he asked this of you for the thousandth time, you didn't get angry and start insulting everything. Didn't yell obscenities and watch the crestfallen expression cloud his features while his hands would tighten in provoked fists. Not that he lashed out at you and not that you lashed out at him.

And why you ignored the black dots swimming in your vision to quickly eliminate the last centimeters to his already parted lips. You felt the shallow tug of his bottom lip catching between yours while his nails dug into your arm but that didn't detour you from pushing on. And by that you meant exerting a force you didn't realize your oxygen deprived body could muster when you pressed your mouth back to his again and tried to deepen the kiss but prying his lips open. And pry you did.

Of course having him corporate wasn't a bad thing either. It didn't surprise you when you tongues met, clashing into each other seeming to create their own extraordinary melodies that your lips only danced to and followed in the sway of its twisting notes. You didn't think it would be so natural or harmonious for that matter. But it did and to your blatant astonishment you liked it if not loved it.

Even though he was still gripping your forearm you allowed your curious fingers to play with the hem of his sweater while still relishing the kiss. But your time was waning, you knew, and for but a moment you let your hand wonder to the fluttering gills on his side; right below his rib cage. Amphiibiian2 you indolently thought in exasperation while the slit skin fluttered under your curiously light touch.

Not that the fact that you were having slopping make outs was bad or anything however filling his current breathing methods only reminded you of your aspiring predicament.

Even if, to you, that sounded like the most wickedly crazy idea maybe ever and earlier you would have never even considered it. Of course you wouldn't have even considered letting yourself fall for one of his tricks like the one you had fallen right for now. Getting pushed off the seemingly harmless dock only to be followed by that stupid Aquarius into the awaiting water and then dragged down down down into the freezing depths. You didn't want to admit it but before the anger had settled in a cold terror had ensued all your movement when those cold digits had wrapped around your ankle and began stealing you to the dark depths. At least your thrashing had been enough to make him wrap an arm around your waist and crush you to his agile frame while his water treading grew alarmingly quick paced.

So why not do this? Both iidea2 are iin2ane anyway2. You reasoned even though what you were doing wasn't reasoning to begin with. It was attempting to give this crazed notion that was holding your thinkpan hostage the ransomed it required. So in other words; you were perfectly unprepared to make out with 'fii2hdiick' till you blackout and drowned in this stupid ocean. And that's just what you did.

"sol?" ED gasped when the grip you had acquired on his sweater loosened and the way you had been working to part his lips for a bit more interesting French kissing began to falter. But you couldn't really tell since your body was going limp and you were…slowly losing…consciousness …


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Eridan Ampora and right about now you are realizing just how horribly you might have fucked up this situation. What had you been thinking in the first place; dragging a land dweller and one who couldn't swim at that, down into the salty depths! That's right; you had wanted to scare him just a tad bit. He was Sol and no matter how much you pestered him about it, you figured he would never actually come to your hive seeing how it was probably physically impossible so why not just take him halfway there and see how much fear that could arouse? And scare the like of him it had!

You took pride in knowing it was you who had gotten him to express such a blatantly startled look while also knowing that the anger that soon replaced his fright was anything if not expected. However the kiss you'd shared had been anything excluding. But it had been worth it. Well at least you had thought that up until now.

"Sol!" you yelled frantically at the limp body now floating in your arms as you attempt to revive him via alarming shakes. But he was definitely unconscious. You wonder for a moment why seeing how the 'mackin' had just been getting good but that's when you remembered that crucial element to a land dweller that was probably the reason he now felt lifeless in your concerned arms; body slack and lips still parted with both his mystifying eyes cloaked behind grey lids once again.

oh the gubbin idiot he is, hm? You thought to yourself slightly exasperated with his obvious lack of gills before you quickly and without a seconds delay began to swim to the surface. He remained casually still as your grip around his waist tightened and you felt the peculiar pressure of your ears popping. Even if you were a sea dweller accustomed to great depths, you weren't exactly supposed to abscond from the deep as quickly as you were. However desperate times called for desperate measures.

Evven noww he's adorable… the drifting thought entered your mind as his head absently rolled onto your chest as a stray bubble escaped his lips and headed in frenzy towards the surface faster than you were. It could have been a race, you wagered, if you didn't have this extra dead weight. But you would never call Sol 'dead weight'! He was more than that to you!

You didn't exactly know what and why he was but you scarcely pondered that it would be something more than a kismesis…would he really accept being matesprits! But that question really should be saved for later because right about now you were three point five seconds from-

You took the deepest gulp of air you could when your hipster noggin broke the tense surface of the water. You admit it stung like a Vriska bitch when you quickly switched from gills to lungs or vice versa and normally you would have prearranged your unprepared body more time to get accustomed to it. Yet now was a rather dire condition on your hands and not a moment to delay with frivolous pleasantries could be afforded. Now to deal with said situation spawner.

His head was above water, you noticed, yet he still didn't seem to reanimate into the life filled Ψiioniic you were more familiarized with. Then a solution to this tricky problem presented itself. Oh cod, wwhat he needs that C.P.R stuff they awways do in those sappy movvies? You had absolutely no fucking idea how to administrate this life saving procedure but by gog if it meant saving your new kismesis you would figure it out. You'd watched enough of those crummy romcom's with Kar to know how to do it, you supposed. So how hard could it be? That's what you were pondering over while you hurriedly swam to the awaiting dock only feet away. If you thought rocketing upwards through the salty ocean was difficult then you certainly found the trouble with escaping over the surface near impossible while keeping your arm around your innocent partner. Plus you had the added negativity of the swift current and the fact that your were becoming a bit winded what with all the labor upon newly in use lungs.

You stretched out and arm to grasp the scarred edge of the dock and carefully hoisted your soaked Ψiioniic from the water to haul him onto said rickety structure with a grunt of effort. You hooked your hands in the crook of his shoulder to pull him the rest of the way onto the dock. A trying effort, you realized, with the drenched material of your cape weighing you down. So without another thought you hastily reached to the clasp at your throat to unbutton it and thus let it fall to the dock somewhere behind you as you also followed suit with your highly fashionable scarf.

With all arresting fabrics no longer subduing you, your attention turned once more to Sol whom you had previously laid out on the pier with the upmost care. You crouched down beside him and surveyed the 'rockin' way in which his skinny jeans even more to his lengthy legs or the weird black and white shoes he wore. You wondered why he did that; sporting two different shoes like that.

You were more perplexed by his haircut however. It kind of resembled those Japanese animes you watched were it was short however transitioned into longer bangs. You wanted to get your ringed fingers tangled in that peculiar raven hair but at the moment your eyes wonder to his shirt and watched the alarming way his chest didn't seem to move under that Gemini t-shirt. You wanted to take off said shirt but that wasn't going to help him…so you resisted the urge to do so. Your hand wondered to the canary twin symbol on his the fabric and your splayed out the digits of that hand to at least detect the slightest flutter of a heartbeat under it.

You felt it. For some indescribable reason feeling his heartbeat felt like a slap to the face. A wake up call. A massive banner commanding you to shove your stupid daydreaming away and speed up your rescue attempts up. How long had it been since he blacked out? At least a minute if not two and now here you were idly raping him with your eyes. You bit down on your lip to keep the pleasurable thoughts of raping him out of your mind because you just weren't that sick! Now you moved on; it seemed the safer initiative.

You hurriedly moved your hand from his chest and then brought both of your fists together down hard upon his awaiting chest; right over that Gemini symbol. You did this several more times, in fact, because that's the way they did it in that one movie with about 'the abyss'. Then you blushed. Yes, blushed a moronic little mauve flush at the new found thought of having to go down on his lips. The first time he had kissed you and that was substantially different than now. But you realized how ridiculous you were being about the whole subject, really.

Your mouth came down on his a little bit more forcefully than you intended but never the less you still parted his lips and blow in a quick gust of air. You hoped you were doing this right. And you hoped that you could successfully pull away without throwing out this heroic business and just-

For fucks sake Eridan get your head together! You pulled away quickly and began pushing his chest rhythmically again till it was time to kis- you mean breathe into him again. But that was just it; right when you were about to do so you felt him shudder and looked up to see his eyelids fluttering. The fingers of your hand encircled his arm in anticipation before he once again reanimated with the signs of life. He tried to sit up, stuttering and choking on the water in his throat, but you placed a firm hand against his chest. "Just stay right there, Sol. Your gonna be fine." You exhaled a breath of relief you hadn't realized you had been holding until now.

"ii hate you 2o much, ED." He choked out with malice through ashen lips when the coughing began to lessen. You could once again see his red and blue eyes that seemed to captivate you enough to realize just how cold he felt. So without another thought you turned to grasp the once discarded material of your cape and pull if over him. He seemed reluctant but couldn't hide the quivering nor mask the fright on his features. Your attitude softened and you slowly replied, "Hate you too, Sol." The words dropped from your lips like the sea water dripping from your drenched clothes, hydrating the air and making him blush slightly.

You relished that thought; that you had made him blush that characteristic canary that lightly returned the color to his cheeks. We was avoiding your intense gaze and vehemently trying to find something to occupy his own line of sight. "Where the hell are my gla22e22, fii2hdiick?" he spat back at you when you slowly leaned forward towards him now that he had effectively sat up and now had pulled the lavender fabric of your cape up to his chin. You didn't know where they were to be honest; you had more than likely discarded them by an inclusive mishap on your way up from the depths.

You didn't care really because you could undoubtedly find them later. What was on your mind was more arresting to your senses."Eriida-" He had began but you swiftly subdued his lips in a lock with yours. You figured that you had restrained yourself long enough. You hoped he did too; for a Prince of Hope you sure did hope a lot, huh?

He balled his fists up in the fabric of your cape while you took the liberty of deepening the kiss with a new burning passion that had you leaning into him since you were now straddling his lap. His turned his head a bit to angle the kiss even better while you casually crossed your ankles behind his back. He was still trembling, you realized, but you also figured this might not be due to his body temperature since he was still blushing lightly. Yet you resigned to wrap the cape around the both of you during a pause when you both broke apart for air. Well it was rather cold outside seeing how the sun that barely ever shined was even cloaked by colossal, downy water evaporations.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and didn't notice him snaking a hand up to cogently rub one of your lightning bolt shaped horns. It took you by surprise when the small moan pushed its way forth from your throat when he continued his movements on your horn until those hands that had been clasped around his waist moved to cup his face. Your kisses became more heated as that fervor took over and you found yourself rhythmically moving your hips against his.

Both of your breathing was becoming more labored with this burning passion to the point you weren't surprised when he grasped your hips and forcefully pushed you back onto the even surface of the pier. You felt that frolicsome cape fall away from the both of you as he followed you to the face of the dock. His mouth had left yours while he had been positioning you back onto the pier but once he was straddling your hips and pushing his hands under your sweater the kissing resumed and more heatedly then ever at that. The chilly surface of the dock was shockingly cool against the exposed skin of your back while the arising heat from the contact of his skin had your temperature seriously perplexed. However it wasn't like you even cared about being in pain or confusion; all you wanted was this gratification laced pleasure that keep rolling through you in tingling waves every time one of you would do something exceptionally delightful.

Like when he moved to trace a light line of kisses down your jaw but you gave a startled yelp when he purposely left a noticeable hickie. That glubbin moron wwill definitely pay for that. You thought even though you leaned your head back to expose your neck for his taking. Yet he seemed ready for your mouth again just as you contemplated removing his shirt like you had wanted to earlier. Except you honestly wondered if committing one daydream would lead to the others.

Not that that sounded like the worst idea to you. "Your hivve or mine, Sol?" you jokingly teased, knowing what he would think of the yours and which he would favor.


	3. Chapter 3

You move your mouse around aimlessly on your husktop, vehemently attempting to ignore everything else around you. That had yet to exclude the buzzing harmless mindbees, the way your mind kept hinting at you that KK would pester you in the next nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds and lastly that one detail that you were trying the most to forget; the snoring highblood in your recupercoon. You shuddered at the thought, not exactly from disgust but more from a rising sense of hate you were feeling more than ever towards the 'a22hole.' Well what had you expected? You guessed it was attributed to the fact that you two were now technically kismesis but you also wondered if it was due to the fact that you weren't sure if you were supposed to be feeling the slightest bit red for him.

You sighed, simultaneously shaking your head and the thoughts from it. The effect didn't really amount to any progress, in fact you only found yourself pondering it over even more. In fact the thought was beginning to haunt you so much that you felt compelled to swivel around in your chair and glare at him. Well you couldn't exactly glare at him since all of him you could see from your recuperacoon was one limp arm dangling from the entrance. So you resolved to stare fiercely at that stupid hipster's overly accessorized hand. It kind of irked you that he always wore upwards of two rings on every finger. You didn't really know why though because his moronic fashion sense was whatever the fuck he so well damn chose and hell if you gave one allegorically rationalized thought about how he dressed his gogdamned self.

You facepalmed. A mere x2 combo yet you knew why you were choosing to get too overworked about his fashion sense. It was your damn subconscious, it was. Here you were trying to push that thought, that thought, from your mind and then your asshole of a double mind was cruelly shoving these ideas towards you. You groaned at the memory of how difficult it had been to remove his scarf, his cape, his sweater, his belt, hi- I mean really? He needed to wear that many frivolous article of clothing?

Your husktop chimed that characteristic tone of a new pester currently lighting your interest and abruptly distracting your thoughts. So apparently the nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds you had set aside for torturing your own thoughts had passed; faster than you had presumed it would too. Your anger evaporated as you quickly swiveled around in your chair back to your husktop. No wonder kk thought you were bipolar.

You knew who it was, how angry he would be and why he would pester you even before you mouse clicked the smiling yellow idiot in the corner of your blinking screen. Like you had said earlier, you knew over nine minutes ago. Perk2 of beiing a Ψiioniic you reasoned with an annoyed groan.

However you weren't going to reply just yet. You knew how hilariously furious and rage filled KK could get when denied your assistance. You leaned back in your chair and clasped your hands behind your head to relax and enjoy the show. You didn't really care that he would be next to impossible to work with once he got really angry. Good thing you were an exceptional expert in all things Karkat Vantas fury and more importantly how to judge the Cancer's antagonism. You might have been a tad too confident in your abilities…

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] -

CG: CAPTOR.

CG: SOLLUX. GET THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER ME.

CG: YOU IGNORANT TWIN DICKED BASTARD I KNOW YOU SEE THIS

CG: YOU REALIZE YOU ARE CAUSING ME GREAT UNADULTERATED AND FURTHERMORE UNNECESSARY IRRITATION THROUGH YOU SHITTY LITTLE REBELLIOUSLY DEFIANT ACT TO PURPOSLY NEGLECT MY IMMINENT CONVERSATION WITH YOU.

CG: SOLLUX. ANSWER. I NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING

CG: GOG FUCKING DAMNIT ANSWER ME YOU BALL CHAFFING NOOKSUCKER.

TA: hey kk

CG: FOR FUCKS SAKE SOLLUX

TA: what do you need thii2 tiime?

TA: gz fuck up your computer agaiin?

TA: or ii2 my ha2 my 2ollux charm…

TA: 'captor'ed you?

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG.

CG: DID YOU LITERALLY JUST UTTER THOSE MASSIVELY BRAIN CELL DEPLETING WORDS

TA: ye2.

TA: ii diid.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

You snicker at his predicable reaction. To be honest the conversation was not supposed to go like this. Again, as you had said you were fully aware of what he wanted as well as the exact course and direction the conversation would take. 'ii cant come over riight now, kk.' 'WHY THE FUCK NOT?' 'bu2y.' he would be instantly provoked since you couldn't come over to your best friends hive. It wasn't that exactly didn't want to; you just didn't want to leave ED here alone in your hive. You knew the persistent highblood would probably poke around your hive; mess with your stuff and do something tremendously inconsiderately bothersome. Something to infuriate you, no less.

So it was understandable that you had cut the conversation short although maybe a little less than pleasing for your friend. You shrugged, moving a hand to slowly massage your left temple that was the symptoms of a horrid headache sneaking up on you from out of nowhere. It could have been caused by the fact that you still didn't have your shades. You didn't really think they would be retrieved from the depths any time soon, to be honest. Besides, if the current hadn't washed them out they would still be all salty, sandy, and generally displeasing. Maybe you could ask Kanaya to craft you a new pair; she was rather nifty with such fashionable items.

You groaned and considered pestering kk back again. You were beginning to wonder if you really did in fact want to be here when ED woke up and no doubt decided to confront you about the previous night. You were positive he would. No, you hadn't had some wayward premonition or gratifying sense of mental indication you just knew how he acted. You would probably do the same if you we in his position. Not that you wanted to be in his position…

"Sssooooollll?" you jumped at the sudden sound inches from your sensitive ear. In fact it startled you so bad you quickly swiveled around in your chair after giving a frightened gasp. He stood there smirking at your astonished expression all the while his features had taken on one of the upmost triumph at knowing he'd surprised you. You blinked a few times, to clear your slightly blurred vision since he was so close and you lacked your glasses. You felt your anger returning; a furnace blazing to life once more that provoked an intense glare directed straight towards him.

"What the hell ii2 wrong wiith you, ED?" you snapped at him as he gripped both arm rests of your chair and slowly leaned forward till he was mere inches from your face. You were forced to stare into his purple hued eyes just as he gazed into your red and blue ones. You marveled at the marginal glow it cast on his features and the odd way the dueling light pooled in the once shadows of his face. He was wearing his hipster glasses. Or his sweater, you noticed shyly. Well, at least he was wearing his moronic striped pants.

"Nothing really. You?" he replied cocking his head to the side slightly giving you an incredulous look that made you intensify your glare. He only morphed his feigned dubious expression into one of desire while he suddenly moved to sit astride you. "Eriidan!" Your chair creaked slightly when he shifted his weight so that his long legs could dangle from the opposite sides of you. You dug your nails into his sides when he casually crossed his arms around your neck, letting his elbows rest on your shoulders.

"wwhat's wwrong Sol?" he asked when you tried to move away from his, squirming under him while he stared back at you with a genuine look of superiority plastered to his face. You blushed slightly when his look of dominance left his face to be replaced with one of pain without warning. You hadn't realized that your grasp had moved upwards and now your nails were digging into the sensitive gills under his ribs.

You grinned a bit at the way he ground his teeth and then glared back at you furiously. "2omethiing wrong?" you slowly asked, letting each word drop from your tongue like smooth silk. You knew he was gripping the back of your chair with white-knuckled fists the same way you knew he curled his toes in the unexpected pain. You weren't exactly positive on how to treat ones kismesis but you understood why he wasn't fighting you or pulling away.

A strained hiss escaped his parted lips when you dug your nail in deeper and felt him tensing. You wondered how painful it really was and figured it must be like strangling someone or hell you didn't know, poking a lung? So you began to gradually lessen the pressure on his gills and then just to make things a tad more difficult for him you unexpectedly forced your lips over his. The gasp of surprise and relief that was forced into the air was muffled by your mouth when you removed the digits of your hands from his sides.

Of course he would get his little token of revenge; you thought when the hands that had been clasped behind your head decided to get unreasonably tangled in your hair. You snickered against his mouth when his fingers harshly pulled at your hair attempting to invoke pain. Never the less it did hurt but you found his retaliation rather…pathetic.

However the cruel manner in which he abruptly grasped a fistful of your hair and jerked your head back wasn't as dismal. The pleasurable gasping cry that erupting from your lips almost made you shudder in the same fashion it did the one who had enticed it with the unmerciful action. In fact you had heard your neck pop at the force he had used to wrench your head back not to mention how it struck the back of your chair. But you got a little distracted by the languid way he had began to decorate your neck with tormenting nips.

His teeth lightly bit into the soft flesh of your throat yet not enough to draw blood. Just enough to make you tense in alarm before a jagged shiver of ecstasy leapt down your spine. When he felt the elation rip through your body he quickly drew back to watch the express on your face turn to bliss. Pervert. You thought as he grinned satisfied with the way your bottom lip trembled and your eyes narrowed to enticed slits.

His hand remained grasping the healthy fistful of your hair while the other snaked around to lightly grip your chin as he teasingly as he used your current high to languidly open your mouth with one finger. You had already hatched your plan for vengeance before the solo digit traced the line of your bottom lip and then leisurely skipped along the points of your exceedingly pointed teeth. "Sharp." He mocked and you knew he was referring to how they were so remarkably sharp that they gave you your typically characteristic lisp.

His cunning smirk disappeared from his face when you bit down on the unfortunate index finger. The yelp of astonished pain that made him jump wouldn't be complete without the surprised expression that crossed his features before being replaced with anger. You could taste his purple blood on your tongue even before your lips closed around the trapped, bleeding digit and you began to enticingly massage your tongue around the wounded finger.

The anger was replaced with a blatant covetousness you stared down with your immensely severe gaze. It was an absolutely lustful look you held him with before he slowly pulled his finger from your mouth. The tip of your tongue darted out to snag a tiny drop of mauve blood that was seconds from falling had your forked tongue not arrested it. He recoiled his hand and swallowed past the lump in his throat. Just seeing the dangerous desire on your face had a nervous blush lighting his cheeks and making the fierce grip he had had on your hair lessen.

"S-sol…?" he stuttered seconds before you reached you to grasp either sides of his face and pull him down to you. His wide eyes stared into your narrowed ones for the slightest moment once you had forced your mouth over his. You bit down on his bottom lip, simultaneously receiving a yowl of pain and your chance to intensify the kiss by allowing your tongue to work its way into his parted lips. That's when the incredibly irritating tone of your pesterchum chiming interrupted your thoughts.

Your felt him trying to pull away so you quickly moved your hands to grasp the finlike ears on either sides of his face and pulling him closer. He groaned and dug his nails into your shoulders to get your attention. You thought better and hastily broke away to glare at him.

"It's Fef." He replied blushing but you barely heard him since you had resolved to burring your head into his neck. He leaned forward to reach around the chair to move your mouse to click on your pesterchum message. You didn't mind, seeing how you were very busy leaving the soon to be most noticeable hickie ever on his collarbone. You wrapped your arms around his waist while you tongue continued to massage the area your mouth had deemed a hazardous flesh zone and was now sucking away contently.

"She found my harpoon and no me so- ahh! Wwatch it!" he hissed when you bit down slightly before clearing his throat and continuing. "s-she wwas going to my hivve to find me wwhen she saw your glasses." You were satisfied that he was rather distracted by your attempts but never the less your felt him go on. At east this time your were actually kind of listening.

"She thinks something happened betwween us." He hastily swallowed again before leaning back, breaking your contact on his flesh. The look in his eye told you everything; well iit'2 a good thiing he wear2 2weater2… you thought eyeing the darkened area on his collarbone. But when he forcedly griped your chin and yanked your eyes level with his your grin turned to a devious smirk.

"wwhat if Fef thinks wwe-" you interrupted him with a dismissive groan before you irritably said. "2he ju2t thiink2 we killed each other or 2omethiing." He narrowed his eyes at you so after you'd licked your lips you added hurriedly. "Don't blame her for beiing concerned…"

His lips parted in a slight smirk before he gave a light chuckle that provoked your own wicked grin. "should she be?" He inquired with a shift of the hips that practically made you go crazy with anticipation. Your only reply was a exceptionally lust filled gaze and an up turning of your lips in a maliciously greedy expression.

"ye2…and 2o 2hould you, ED."


	4. Chapter 4

You shoved your highly enraged Ψiioniic back against the opposite wall while a few choice words flew from your lips with a bit of saliva. The furious look he shot your way after his grimace had faded gave you a sense of triumph that showed in the confident sneer you tacked to your features. His fingers curled into talons like appendages as his eyes began glowing their red and blue more so than they already had been.

You couldn't say you weren't the slightest bit terrified when the two colors began to melt upwards from his curled fingers and blazing eyes. It did however take you by complete surprise when your feet left the ground. "S-sol!" you yelped when he took a couple steps forward and snickered at your terrified expression. His lip had curled up and now his extraordinarily sharp teeth where all too visible but your attention was turned more to the manner in which you where floating at least four feet off the ground.

You tried to flail your arms yet only succeed in floating yourself to your back and getting an intense pressure sensation in your head that gave you a nose bleed. For the slightest moment you marveled at the liquid smoke-like elucidation that was gradually rolling upwards off you in an identical manner as his eyes and hands. "What? 2omthiing wrong, Ampora?" he asked superiorly while bringing up one of his illuminated hands, the red one, and flicking you in the lightning bolt shaped horn.

You flinched and swatted at his hand before he recoiled it faster than you could even see. Was he pissed or what?! And all you had done was broken a couple saved file disks he had laying around. You hadn't thought them to be that significant until he had royally flipped his shit when he saw them, cracked and scratched. In fact he had been provoked enough to shove you back after snatching the pieces from your hands. You had tripped over your cape and landed painfully on your right arm so naturally after removing your cape with a dramatic flourish you retaliated.

"bye." He stated simply, simultaneously startling you from your thoughts and using his ability to flip you over and rocket you upwards. The gasp and whoosh of air leaving your lungs when you hit the ceiling so hard the assorted frames on his walls shook. You felt your hipster glasses fall from your face and watched through squinted eyes as they fell into his outstretched hand that still pulsed the eccentric blue light.

"Captor, you stupid mustard blood! Put me dowwn!" you yelled down at him loud and furiously enough to make him look up at you irritably and at the same time gripping your glasses in his hand even tighter. It seemed that the pressure pushing you against the ceiling increased enough that you could feel the tiny drop of blood running from your nose while a new trail fell from the corner of your parted lips. You watched as the diminutive purple drop fell in a slow motion fashion before splattering on his grey cheek.

The look of absolute shock that blanched his face pale sent the icy claws of a shiver leaping down your pressured spine. His lips parted slightly, whispering how speechless he had suddenly lapsed as he tentatively brought a quivering hand up to touch the drop of mauve blood that had began leisurely rolling down his cheek like a violet tear. His eyes widened and in seconds you felt yourself falling, tumbling towards his horror-struck expression.

-Blackout-

You moaned loudly, conveying your pain as you head rolled to the side on his chest and you tentatively reached up to gently grasp your head between your hands. Your head was spinning with the pressure now nonexistent yet still giving you the worst pounding headache. Or maybe it was due to the fact that you had just hit your head hard enough to cause you to blackout.

You couldn't be sure how long it had been but you figured it couldn't have been more than a minute. Just one of those tiny blips of unconsciousness barely even long enough to be deemed a blackout in the first place. This brought your attention to the airbag that had absorbed the force of your fall. In fact you were pretty sure he was the one you should be at least marginally concerned for.

He lay unmoving under you as you gradually sat up, ignoring the pain in your head and the crack of your spine as you did so. You winced while moving a hand to cup his face. He didn't move or respond until you hurriedly sat up and pushed against his chest. The groan the wheezed from between his lips sent a slight burst of relief through your once apprehensive mind. Wwell, at least he seems havve calmed dowwn…

"Get the fuck off me fii2hbreath!" So maybe he wasn't entirely calmed down. The anger in his strained voice had you hastily sitting up and freezing just when you were about to remove your weight from his torso. Your eyes narrowed and your fists balled up in the fabric of his Gemini shirt while he slowly brought one of his hands up to push his bangs from his glowering eyes. "No." you spat out at him and watched with triumph as he abruptly stopped to stare at you incredulously. "What?" he replied with the renewed beginnings of irritation and anger leaking in his voice.

"No, I wwill not 'get the fuck' off you." A sneer spread across your grey features as he ground his sharp teeth in his annoyance before pushing at your hips that framed his. He hated that fact that you were playing superior and you knew it. In fact just to stress your already threatening point your shifted your weight while crossing your arms over your Aquarius sweater cad chest.

When he tried to sit up and push you off him your arms left their comfortably defiant position crossed over your chest to grip his wrists. The surprise on his face made you smirk victoriously as you pinned them to the floor on either side of his head. You leaned forward threateningly close; your nose practically touching his. You felt his legs move underneath you as he tried to escape you to no avail.

Then another idea struck you. Your gaze glanced up to the dresser and a top that to the slim white object gracing its grey surface. You extended the fingers of your right hand while still keeping a grip in the wrist that hand had the responsibility of ensuring he'd didn't escape. You bit you lip and concentrated on making your 'wwhite science wwand' fly towards your awaiting grasp; as it surly did with a peal like illumination.

When the sickly sweet aroma only you could hint. The scent of science. Yeah.

"Eriidan! 2eriiou2ly you 2ea brainned fuck! GET. OFF." He screamed, arching his back off the floor and kicking his legs. You blushed when you noticed the entirely compromising position this put you in especially when he decided to wrap his legs around your hips. He didn't seem to notice even though you grimaced when his heels dug into the small of your back. He was so majorly pissed apparently didn't realize how he had put himself in what you would dramatically call, 'the fuck position.'

"Sooollll…calm dowwn." You gasped out after swallowing your rising fervor and instead concentrating on your quarrel. You watched his raging expression and glowering eyes and it was then when you realized he wasn't using his telekinetic abilities because he'd currently exhausted his energy. You could tell in how weak his struggling was and how his breathing was labored. Good. Maybe you should do something to wake him up.

You swiftly moved to lash your wand against both of his wrists. No mustard blood was drawn for you only meant to trace a thick line of the opaqueness across his wrists. You pulled your wand back and your hands, watching him resume his struggle after finding himself perplexed by the blood warm tendon like binds that held him down to the floor. He grunted with the effort of pulling at the restricting binds while you sat back on his hips and crossed your arms over your chest again.

You hadn't actually thought it would work but you had used something like that to latch a blade to your calf when your sheath had snapped. You kept that with you always because there was always some form of pollution to threaten you in the water or sea dweller that dare quarrel with you. You admired your work and his arising furry. On the bright side, at least he didn't have his legs wrapped around you anymore.

Or maybe that wasn't a good thing, you reasoned while a smirk split your features and a plan formed in your head. "Erii-" He shouted but was interrupted with you leaned back down to plant your mouth over his. A strangled moan was forced from his throat while your hands roamed the expanse of his chest before you resolved to pushing his shirt up. Your lips molded to his and you dug your nails into his sides when his tongue slipped between your teeth. You felt the breath catch in his throat when the pads of your thumbs brushed across the hardened part of his nipple and so you went back to smooth firm circles around them; something that had him kissing you with even more fervor.

He keened while struggling against the strapping bonds that were keeping his arms stretched high above his head. You chuckled when he let out a small noise of pain at the way the tendon like wire cut into his wrists every time he tried to refuse to go along with against them. In fact it wasn't long till that metallic scent of his canary blood reached your nose causing you to pull away and glance up at them. You rose a eyebrow, looking at the trails of golden blood escaping his wrists and the restraints you'd put on him with your wand now marbling the yellow blood.

You moved you legs down a bit leaving room for you to lean down enough to breath across the highly sensitive and exposed flesh of his chest. You moved down slowly while breathing your warm breath across the grey skin until you pressed your lips to the skin in the middle of his stomach. One hickie expertly placed right under his rib cage and he gave a shuddering moan that made you look back up to him. His breathing was labored yet he still continued his fighting on his restraints. Wouldn't he learn?

"Eriidan! Wiill you ju2t take the2e fuckiing thiing2 OFF!?" He shouted glowering down at you while you merely smirked at his infinite anger. Your seductively move your mouth down till you could gentle take the button of his jeans between your teeth. After that he didn't struggle, in fact he froze and watched you with that same look in his eye. "Oh these?" You teased putting as much fervor in your smoldering gaze as possible. The breath caught in his throat and he tensed to your obvious satisfaction.

You watched his facial expression and that was then it hit you; that emotion in his eyes. It wasn't exactly rage…it was a some odd sadomasochistic mixture of intense lust and raging fury. You swallowed past the lump in your throat, slightly intimidated before you realized at the moment you were the one in control. You just hoped those binds you made with your wand didn't break…

Yet you then unbuttoned the jeans, painfully slowly and keeping your equally as smoldering gaze on his while your head moved down with the zipper. He moaned throwing his head to the side and framing your waist with his knees. He didn't wrap his legs around you, just used them as some sort of anchor or exhaustion of the tension in his tightly wound body. And here he was being kept from expending it seeing how he was rather tethered down at the moment.

When you sat up and leisurely leaned forward to hook your fingers in the waistband of his jeans you felt the slight trembling in his thighs that now framed your waist since you had moved forward a bit. You pulled then down a couple inches; just enough to see the yellow fabric of his boxers before he impatiently arched his back from the floor yelling at you not to stop. But you did. This was your game.

You crawled forward again till you could push your mouth over his much to his annoyance. He wasn't exactly happy with the fact that you had left a job halfway done. Not even halfway done and that rather infuriated him. You could tell this was seriously killing him and that alone was enough to satisfy you with victorious triumph.

Your smirk made him bare his teeth at you and form a barked out response. "Aren't they wor2e for you?!" you groaned and kept pulling at them until you leaned forward to grip his forearms and quell his fighting. "Stop it or you'll saw your hands off. And no, it isn't." You leaned in closer; you face inches from his rage filled one. "I like torturing you." You breathed into his ear only to make him fight them even more. God was he stupid!

You frowned at him and his blasted resolve that was about to cut his fucking hands off! You hastily clawed at the strands watching them disintegrate from your touch and your touch only. And at that he smirked up at you with obvious triumph. You'd certainly fell for his trap now hadn't you? "Sol!" You shouted when he'd suddenly wrapped his arms around you waist and flipped you off him. You fell painfully on your left arm and gasped when he just as quickly and without warning climbed on top of you.

His snicker was the last thing that fluttered past your finned ears before he wrapped his hands around your throat and squeezed with enough force to choke you immediately. You sputtered a cough that was strained by his iron grip on you that had you clawing desperately at him hands; eyes widening in shock. What the hell was he doing?! "So-mphm." You began but when he leaned down to press his lips to yours you found it had nary a chance of actually passing your now seal lips. In fact you knew that he was just making sure you had essentially no way of breathing even through the fact your throat was being constricting. And yet…it was kinda hot…

He moved his lips against yours, using just the right amount of pressure mixed with how much force he kept on your neck. And how he would let up allowing you a breath, however fleeting and inadequate, just to give you a taste of the vital life source your oxygen deprived lungs craved while keeping in rhythm with the grinding of his hips. Right when he loosened up again, you saw your chance.

With adrenaline lined veins you used all the remaining strength you had to shove him forward and receive a feeling of triumph when he fell back. You hadn't thought you had used so much force yet he still teetered back, arms grabbing for your shoulders to no avail. You sat up, wiping the back of your hand across your mouth and grinning at the expression on his face. You ran had hand across your throat too, wondering if it would bruise and cleaning his blood off you.

He still glowered at you watching as you reached for the bucket only feet away outside your recupercoon. You were rather triumph to notice the yellow and mauve stains on it even though he had disposed of the, uh, genetic material. You blushed at the thought yet looked back at him to see him removing his shirt and chucking it at the computer chair to his left. "Don't 2hove me, a22hole." He threatened turning a irritated eye at you while rubbing his shoulder.

You smirked back at him furrowing your eyebrow and tightening your grip on the bucket. "Wwell don't strangle me, mustard blood." You replied with your lip curling and shooting him a smartass look you had the audacity to convey. He sneered back at you leaning back on his elbows and leisurely stretching his long legs out in front of him. You glanced down at the bucket before tossing in his direction, right at his head.

He caught it though, impressively yet that didn't show on your face. There was too much intense lust to spare an inch for such a frivolous emotion.


End file.
